


FIC: Acknowledgment

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin knows Much's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Acknowledgment

**Acknowledgment**

The look on his face said it all.

I overstepped my bounds again.

He'd done nothing to deserve my wrath or my harsh words and, yet, I could not help myself.

His very presence was a trial, but only because he was a much better man than I. His very goodness only serves to highlight the darkness that resides within me.

I cannot live without him and, yet, some days, I fear I cannot live with him.

His love and his loyalty cling to me and they shame me even as his words will not.

I do not deserve him.

**~Fin~**


End file.
